In the discussion that follows, reference is made to certain structures and/or methods. However, the following references should not be construed as an admission that these structures and/or methods constitute prior art. Applicant expressly reserves the right to demonstrate that such structures and/or methods do not qualify as prior art against the present invention.
In the cutting industry, specifically the chip removing cutting industry, fine adjustment of the cutting unit is used to precisely locate the cutting edges of cutting inserts in relation to the workpiece. In current chip removing machining tools with separately clamped cartridges, adjustment in the position of the cartridge axial direction, is generally made by an operator unclamping and moving the cartridge in a first direction followed by clamping the cartridge and adjusting the cutting edge location in one direction until positioning is achieved. The cartridge's movement in the first direction is necessary to achieve target position of the cutting edge to perform accurate machining. Over travel of this position is common failure mode of this operation due to inertia of human reaction and judgment when to stop adjusting. When this happens operator must to unclamp cartridge and move screw back, as return action is not available. Then adjustment has to be conducted again. Such repeated positioning creates loss of time as well as loss of productivity and efficiency of operation.
Examples of adjustment mechanisms in chip removing machining tools with cartridge insert holders are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,753,626, EP Patent No. 0 968 783 and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US20130071193, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.